<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mania. by Voidpurrmina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284399">mania.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidpurrmina/pseuds/Voidpurrmina'>Voidpurrmina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, but oh yeah woo yeah risen king chrom, doing a 180 from what i usually write, except there is no comfort, hi im back again, i did him dirty, im so sorry chrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidpurrmina/pseuds/Voidpurrmina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't mind, right?" he purrs smoothly, "Won't you show me your devotion? Prove our bond?"</p><p>Oh, those words. They weaken Chrom so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mania.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i tried something new :)<br/>(well the ship's not new. i will forever have grima/chrom brainrot.)<br/>anyway im sorry and i wont do it again please forgive me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chrom, do you love me?"</p><p> </p><p>The question doesn't go unheard, but the Risen only responds with a simple nod. The figure that looks like Robin (not Robin, Chrom reminds himself again. Robin doesn't have claws or the lovely thick plumage that comes with wings. This is Grima. Then again, it doesn't matter. He's with the man he loves, isn't he?) frowns. There's a growl in his voice the next time he speaks that carries the threat of punishment.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Words</em>, Chrom."</p><p> </p><p>The Risen immediately speaks up. "Yes, my Lord. More than anything."</p><p> </p><p>"More than anything?" The dragon echoes back. Chrom murmurs his confirmation. </p><p> </p><p>A grin creeps its way onto Grima's face. In the past that might've been a look signifying a particularly troublesome joke or a crazy tactic but… this is not the past. Far from it, really. That look now means something terrible is going to happen. Something dark. But Chrom doesn't question anything. How could he? Without Grima by his side, he is nothing. He can endure any pain, see any gruesome torture so long as his Lord is near him.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon gets closer, almost too close. He wraps his arms around Chrom and his hands hardly touch but the Risen doesn't dare tease.</p><p> </p><p>"Does your heart belong to me?"</p><p> </p><p>A futile question. Surely Grima knows that he couldn’t possibly belong to anyone else. He nods slowly as the other man shuffles closer. “It is yours,” The Risen replies. Grima’s eyes widen just a little. It doesn’t make the toothy smile any less unsettling.</p><p> </p><p>It is Grima who initiates the kiss. That isn’t what makes the interaction so rare. No, it’s the gentleness of it all. The feather-light touches, the way Grima’s fingers swipe across Chrom’s cheek between infrequent breaks for air, (the little whispers of "mine" that Chrom would catch every now and then like it had just dawned on Grima that he all but owned the other man,) they all make the former Exalt weak in the knees. Chrom knows it’s a bad idea to let down his guard, especially after seeing that grin from earlier, that precursor to suffering, but his self-control has never really been the greatest in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>The Risen doesn’t quite notice when Grima starts to take off the cold armor that protects his half-dead flesh. He doesn’t actually register anything until he hears the clutter of a pauldron hitting the stone floor. Chrom, too, joins his armor on the floor a few moments later with Grima straddling his hips. A picturesque moment of two people in love at first glance, until you spot the dagger. </p><p> </p><p>And there's that horrible smile again, a grim alert for what is to come. Not but seconds later Grima plunges the dagger through Chrom's worn tunic and deep into his chest, making Chrom grit his teeth and make a choked noise. The dragon above him only laughs and toys with the pommel, wiggling it around and pushing it deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"Awwh, a pity. I was hoping you'd scream. No matter. We've plenty of time for that to happen." </p><p> </p><p>Plenty of time as in right as Grima started to slit Chrom's stomach open. Indeed, when that dagger cuts through more sinew and skin the undead prince cries out in agony. Even if this state of undeath can dull physical pain to an extent, there is something about watching his own body get flayed open, gutted like common trout, that unnerves Chrom. He twitches and wriggles reflexively but Grima only tuts.</p><p> </p><p>"Hush, hush, stop moving. I'm only searching for something in you. Just listen to my voice. It'll hurt less. Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Still forever loyal to the other man, Chrom tries to stay still and keep quiet. He stares at Grima and gasps for breath (even though he knows that he doesn't have to. Not like he can suffocate or anything). The dragon smiles thinly. “Look at how well you follow instructions.” He coos and kisses the prince’s cheek tenderly, a jarring juxtaposition to how he digs into Chrom’s flesh with the blade and makes a mess of him. “What a good boy. Do you mind if I keep talking? I’m feeling a little chatty today.” </p><p> </p><p>If Chrom tunes everything else out — the stench of blood, the wet sound of muscles tearing and blood splattering — and focuses solely on Grima’s voice, it’s not that bad. Chrom looks down at his cut-open torso. It’s gross. There’s so much blood. His pale skin is stained in the dark stuff and so are Grima’s hands. At some point in time, Grima had stopped using the dagger in favor of his claws. The dragon’s eyes are filled with morbid glee at the sight of all this. That grin hasn’t once left his face. Chrom can spy bits of gouged-out flesh underneath his fingernails. Is he having too much fun? Maybe, but the Risen can’t stop him. Won’t stop him. Shouldn’t stop him if he values his fake, pathetic life that has been oh so magnanimously re-bestowed upon him.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the way you listen to me, Chrom. You’re so obedient. So… compliant.” Chrom ignores the hollow sound of bones snapping — probably his ribcage. “I like that. And no matter what, you never leave my side. Your commitment is exemplary.” He tunes out the squishy, slimy sound of Grima toying with his liver. “Did you know that I’ve never had the chance to experience love? This is a first.” It’s a first for Chrom too, getting torn open and felt so intimately. The dragon drags his claws lightly over his intestines. It feels like a terrible itch and his hand twitches involuntarily at the deplorable feeling. He wants to scratch at them, get rid of that feeling, dig into them with blunt nails until it stops. Grima smiles and gives Chrom another kiss on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller man retracts his hands from the cavity in Chrom’s chest. They’re covered in blood, but Grima doesn’t seem to mind too much. “I seem selfish, don’t I?” he drawls, “Indulging in your body, taking my time searching for what I cut you open for. I should just get on with it already, right?” He plunges a hand right back into Chrom and grabs at something the fallen Exalt can’t see from his position. He doesn’t pull his hand out right away and one look at his face tells Chrom that the other man is very much enjoying this. Twisted, debauched joy is clear as day in his eyes and if that isn’t enough then surely the brazen purr reverberating from deep within his chest is more than enough proof of that. He pulls back his hand again, taking the thing he had grasped with it. It’s large and squishy and-</p><p> </p><p>Ah.</p><p> </p><p>It’s his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“There it is!” Grima cheers. Chrom's skin would pale if it had anything resembling a complexion left. The dragon cackles. “Do you still use this silly thing? You wouldn't mind if I took it, would you?" Chrom doesn't look afraid, but he was definitely uncertain. He knows he is emoting. He expects Grima to scowl or growl or hiss at the emotional resistance. Instead, the dragon gives Chrom a sad smile (... or is that pity? He can't tell) and swipes his thumb across Chrom's cheek (he smears blood on the Risen's face as a result. Gross).</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't mind, right?" he purrs smoothly, "I think it's a sweet idea. To <em>really</em> own your heart... Yes, what a fantastic proposition. Won't you show me your devotion? Prove our bond?" </p><p> </p><p>Oh, those words. They weaken Chrom so. Of course, Chrom doesn’t mind. Of course, the idea is sweet. Of <em>course, </em>he would love to show Grima his devotion. Gods, he would give up his heart again and again and again to show the whole world just how much he loves his other half. Chrom smiles at Grima — just a little — and nods his head. It makes the other man snicker. Chrom replays that wonderful sound in his head at Grima tugs and pulls quite literally at his heartstrings. A deep chuckle accompanies the squelches and snaps of the Risen’s heart being wrenched free and the two blend together, compliment each other like some horridly captivating melody. It’s a little disturbing to see his own heart, but he can’t stay that way for long. One look at Grima’s face says it all for him — wonder, happiness, relief (and less franticness too, he recalls, even though he doesn’t know when he ever noticed that last one) — that look is worth all the discomfort and then some.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he just got a vital organ stripped from his body, it doesn’t hurt. It never hurts as long as it’s Grima at the helm. After all, that’s the man he’s in love with. He’s on the cold floor, cut open and missing a heart, but <em>gods</em> is he in love. They both know that Grima can’t truly hurt Chrom. The only way to do that would be to leave him forever and well… they’re both too co-dependent for that. Chrom is more than happy with this, proving his love over and over. It is enough to simply stand by the dragon’s side. </p><p> </p><p>The precious silence is broken when Grima carefully sets the prized organ on the floor near him and claps his soiled hands. Chrom spies that dangerous grin again, that brief warning. “Well! As fun as it is to mess with your insides, I suppose I can’t just leave you like this. And I don’t have a healing staff on my person as of now. However...” He digs into his coat and pulls out a Fire tome.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much pain he can bear, magic always stings the most. And they both agree that Grima is very much a sadist. </p><p> </p><p>So when Chrom’s painful caterwauls ring out as Grima crudely cauterizes the wound, there is only one driving force keeping the prince tethered to this creature’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Love. </p><p> </p><p>Pure, all-encompassing love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>grima *handshake emoji* the phantom thieves<br/>take your heart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>